


Barbie Girl

by kend4llz



Series: Dreamhouse [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Gay, Genderbending, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kend4llz/pseuds/kend4llz
Summary: Genderbent AU-Steve - StephanieBilly - BillieJonathan - JoannaNancy - Nathan*Robin is staying as a female in this au bc I love lesbians <3.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dreamhouse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058435
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first genderbent fic as well as my first Stranger Things fic so sorry if I accidentally modernize things a bit! There will be editing often but the storyline will remain the same. You will most likely dislike Nancy and Jonathan this entire fic.

What the _fuck._ What the fuck? 

Stephanie's jaw threatened to slam against the ground as she repeated those three words over and over again in her head.

After her chaotic breakup with Nathan Wheeler, she'd made a decision to not get attached to anyone ever again.

Translation: _Be the biggest slut ever without having a single regret._

It felt nice to not be tied down per se, constantly giving or receiving head, being slammed against walls and mattresses and violently kissed while any hungry guy or girl sunk their teeth into her pale skin.

She liked the attention- no, she fucking _adored_ the attention, not caring if people just saw her as a quick fuck.

She liked being told she was pretty, being treated like she was pretty. When guys would fondle her breasts saying no girl in town had such a perky chest like hers.

When girls would twirl her hair, pinning her to whatever surface was around and going to town on her lower half.

All of it, she loved all of it.

But this new gorgeous, sun-kissed, blue eyed goddess was about to ruin that for her.

The living Barbie exited her sleek Camaro, swinging her keys around her finger and popping a piece of what Stephanie assumed was Bubblicious bubblegum. 

Something twinged in her-- she wanted to find out what flavor it was.

She was so obviously and so painfully attracted to this girl but at the same time she hated her for being so ridiculously hot without even trying.

Stephanie was pretty, no shit about it, but it even took her a few minutes in the morning to get that glowy look that made her stand out.

She blushed lightly, her entire body filling with anger as well as intense lust. 

That was a first for her.

"Oh fuck, she's coming this way," She panicked as the blonde approached her.

She flipped up her glasses, perching them gently atop her endless curls and flashing her canines at a now-swooning Stephanie.

"Hey Princess. What're you staring at me so hard for?" She questioned. 

Stephanie of all people was never someone you'd expect to become flustered for _anyone_.

She had the reputation of being someone who intimidated everyone while also being a prize to be won by the right candidate.

Despite making a name for herself as a huge slut, tons of people were still dying to date her and treat her right.

Stephanie twisted the balls of her sneaker into the ground, staring into the shiny blue eyes in front of her.

"You're so hot, god, I feel like I'm gonna cream my pants if I look for too long." She said bluntly. 

The blonde stared at her for a second before sniggering slightly, dipping her hand under Stephanie's chin and tilting it upwards.

"Billie. Lovely to meet you too, dollface. Y'know I thought this town would be boring as hell but I think I'm gonna like it here." She winked.

Stephanie felt her heart thrum against her chest aggressively, unconsciously leaning in close to Billie's face. 

"Stephanie Harrington. Bother me whenever." She said confidently. She pulled a lock of Billie's curls between her dainty fingers, watching it bounce back into place.

She smiled cutely, turning around and heading for the school building.

Billie stood in place, slightly stunned but _extremely_ aroused and confused. She had never given the slightest shit about school but she considered changing that habit for a chance to fuck Stephanie.

Unknowingly, she and Stephanie shared a similar outlook:

Don't fall in love.

\--After school--

Stephanie made a b-line for the front doors, trying her best to avoid Nathan and his new dog-faced girlfriend Joanna. 

She tried to be friendly and explain to Joanna that she was over Nathan, but it went through one ear and out the other because they both constantly stared daggers in her direction or decided to engage in PDA when they saw her.

Childish as hell, but Stephanie didn't want to be "that ex-girlfriend", so she pretended not to see it.

The pain was still very much present though.

She didn't realize she had come to a complete stop in the parking lot until she felt a familiar hand grab her ass through her skirt.

She swiftly turned around, being met with a grinning Billie whose curls continued forever and ever and blue eyes putting her in a trance. 

Her eyelashes were long despite not having any makeup enhancements and her lips were plump and even, coated with a light shimmer of pink lipgloss.

"Barbie..." Stephanie muttered, dazed.

Billie cocked her head to the side, biting her lips and reaching her hand out to stroke Stephanie's face.

"My my, you are just so fuckable when you stare at me like that." Billie nearly moaned the words.

"Then let's fuck." Stephanie smiled, grabbing Billie's hand and wrapping it around her throat.

She stared into her eyes and Billie stared back just as intensely, giving her throat a light squeeze as an "okay, let's go."

Stephanie slide into Billie's Camaro like she'd been in it a million times and Billie couldn't help but smile at her comfortability.

"Where we goin', Princess?" Billie questioned.

"To my place. Parents are never home so it's perfect." Stephanie grinned bashfully.

"Okay," Billie replied. "Lead the way, baby." 


	2. Sticky Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! Billie and Stephanie are very horny on main so I figured I might as well harness that here. Also I had most of the chapter written but my tab closed and nothing saved so I'm gonna be just skipping right to the smut (lol).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie has a mommy kink. That is all.

\--At Stephanie's house.--

The two left their shoes at the door, Billie slipping off her leather jacket as well.

When they reached Stephanie's room, Billie took a minute to take in all of the cute things laying around or pinned to her wall.

There was a large vanity mirror to the side of her fluffy pink bed, covered in hair ties and various other makeup products-- with a surplus of lipgloss and nail polish and _so_ _much mascara._

Stephanie closed her door, taking off her shirt and tossing it on the ground. She pulled her hair tie out, letting her long brunette waves fall wherever they may.

Billie picked up a pink scrunchie between her fingers, twirling it around a few times before snapping it onto her wrist. 

"Your room is so cute, princess. Even smells cute in here." Billie smiled.

Stephanie blushed, sitting on the edge of her bed and crossing her ankles. She rubbed her foot on her ankle shyly, staring up at Billie through her lashes.

It was clearly in invitation. 

Billie smirked, sitting beside Stephanie on the comforter and yanking her over so that she was sitting on her lap, caging her hips with her knees.

"Look at me." Billie commanded. Stephanie stared at her, trying her best to ignore the blush that darkened her face. Billie's pupils were blown, so she could only imagine how big her own must've been.

Billie briskly mashed their lips together, licking off some of the cherry flavor that was smeared across Stephanie's soft lips.

Stephanie gripped Billie's curls, pressing their faces together with even more fervor. She unconsciously rolled her hips down into the rough material of Billie's jeans, causing her to let out a half-muffled moan.

Billie smiled against Steph, gripping her hips to encourage her to roll her hips again. Stephanie obliged, setting up a sort of rhythm with her movements.

She began to lose control of her ability to repress the sounds she was making, moans beginning to spill out and travel right into Billie's ears.

She shivered against Billie, pressing her body as close as she humanly could. 

"Will you touch me?" She panted, rolling her hips down with more force. Billie nodded, pulling away from Stephanie's face and kissing down to her neck.

She carefully unclasped Stephanie's bra, flinging it to the other side of the room. She grabbed one of her breasts firmly, giving it a light squeeze.

Steph moaned slightly louder than before, internally beating herself up for being so sensitive. Billie on the other hand was _loving_ her reactions.

She grinned, grazing Stephanie's nipple with her teeth and licking a fat stripe from the underside of her to back up to her nipple, sucking it forcefully.

Stephanie arched into her, a gasp tumbling out following by a loud whine. As Billie sucked her nipple into a swollen bud, Stephanie struggled to lower her voice.

She stood up, swiftly dropping her skirt and underwear. She stood completely bare before Billie, legs rubbing together impatiently.

Billie reached forward, hands reaching out to rub various parts of the soft body before her. She gripped Stephanie's hips firmly, using one hand to cup her throbbing cunt.

Stephanie hissed, grabbing Billie's arm. Billie ignored her, rubbing Stephanie's wet lips with her fingers. Two easily slipped into her heat, Stephanie letting out a high-pitched whine at the sensation of Billie's fingers inside of her.

Billie worked her open with her fingers, quickly dipping them in and out of the now-soaked warmth of Stephanie's lower half.

Stephanie was a moaning mess, hips shaking while Billie finger-fucked her mercilessly. She somehow knew just where to flick her fingertips, putting Stephanie in ecstacy.

"Gonna..cum.." Stephanie whined, her walls clenching around Billie's digits. Billie yanked her fingers out at her words, suddenly getting the sadistic idea to edge her until she cried.

Billie smiled evilly up at Stephanie, leaning forward to kiss her on the stomach. She pulled away, licking Stephanie's slick from her fingers.

Stephanie blushed at the display, wanting nothing more than for Billie to ravish her right then and there. She climbed back on top of Billie's clothed thigh, rubbing her hips back and forth against it. She laid her head in the crook of Billie's neck, gripping her shoulders with both hands.

The roughness of her jeans was just enough to get Stephanie close to cumming again. Being sensitive was often annoying for her because even so much as bumping into something too hard could make her moan, but right now it was just _perfect._

A little too perfect in Billie's opinion, because right as Stephanie nearly came, she held her hips completely still, stopping her again.

"Mommy, please? Why do you keep stopping me?" Stephanie blurted out. 

She sat up straight, staring at Billie with a bewildered expression. Billie looked equally surprised, biting her lip with a curious smile.

"Mommy, huh? Didn't know you were so _kinky,_ Harrington." She teased. Stephanie muttered out an embarrassed 'sorry', covering her face with her hands.

Billie chuckled beneath her, shaking her head. "Damn, you're cute. Cuter than I could've ever guessed. Say it again, I'll give you somethin' nice." 

Stephanie dropped her hands, biting her lip shyly at Billie. She wrapped her arms around her neck, leaning in close to Billie's pierced ear. Billie slapped her ass in encouragement.

"Mmfh!.. Mommy, please, let me cum. I'll be good.." Stephanie whimpered out obediently. "Good girl." Billie responded proudly.

She pushed three fingers back into Stephanie's aching pussy, holding her down on them and enjoying the pained noises she made. 

Billie wrapped her other hand around Stephanie's throat, pressing tightly. Stephanie felt like her entire body might explode from being choked like this.

"When I let go, I want you to come." Billie commanded. Stephanie nodded, small tears spilling from her eyes.

Billie stared at her blankly, releasing her throat at once. Stephanie came intensely, a long moan being torn from her throat as she orgasmed all over Billie's hand and down to her wrist.

She slumped over Billie's shoulder, panting heavily. Billie wore a shocked expression, taking note of her soaked hand and the tired girl on her lap.

She shook her head smugly, wiping her hand on the sheets beneath her. She hugged Stephanie closer, stroking her hair and shushing her gently.

"You did so well, baby. I'm proud of you." Billie cooed in her ear. Stephanie instantly felt drowsy, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand and yawning.

She cuddled into Billie, wrapping her arms around her neck and curling up in her lap. Soon enough, she was fast asleep in Billie's arms, fucked out and naked.

Billie sighed contently, cradling the girl for a second before rolling them over, laying Stephanie down gently. She took off her ripped t-shirt, dressing Stephanie in it.

She picked up Stephanie's discarded shirt from the ground, wiping her arm and Steph's legs with it. Billie walked over to her large dresser, pulling out the drawers until she finally found her underwear.

She pulled out a pair of plain white panties, pulling them up and over Stephanie's thick thighs. Stephanie stirred in her sleep, curling up into the soft blanket.

Billie smiled contently, taking off her pants and sliding into the bed beside Steph. She pulled her body inwards so that her back was pressed right against her. She'd never admit it out loud, but Billie was a huge sucker for spooning and cuddling in general.

Though she liked being the hardass she was, she missed being vulnerable and _soft_ around someone else. 

But in her world, good things didn't come so nicely to her. And when they did, they didn't last long. 

She grimaced, pulling away from Stephanie's sleeping body. She rolled over to her other side, biting back the desolate feeling in her chest.

"Just fuckbuddies." She reminded herself sullenly. I mean hell, at least it was better than not having _anyone at all._

Billie wasn't gonna be the little bitch that her dad treated her like she was. As much as it hurt, she told herself to just pretend like she was the coolest bitch in the universe who wasn't fazed by anything.

The chick who was known for fucking girls and breaking their hearts. Yeah, that sounded like her. It _was_ her, and who she'd always be.

But if that was really true, why did she want to feel so close to the sleeping girl beside her?


	3. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie is frustrated with her desire to be loved and in a loving relationship. She begins to pull away from Stephanie, who feels the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s gonna be a bit of a time skip just so we can have an established relationship between Billie and Stephanie.

It’d been a few months since their first encounter and surprisingly, Billie and Stephanie grew to be more than just fuckbuddies.

They weren’t in a relationship, but they did consider each other to be best friends. Billie cried for the first time in front of Stephanie after her dad came home in a drunken rage, giving her a very bad and very noticeable black eye.

Billie tried her hardest not to cry, packing a bag and storming out of the house, driving straight to Stephanie’s in the middle of the night.

When Stephanie opened the door wearing nothing but one of Billie’s baggy shirts and underwear, Billie sighed contently, giving her a small smile.   
  


Stephanie’s eyes finally came into focus, and what she saw broke her heart. Billie’s hair was a tangled mess, her eye a bright red that would later morph into an angry purple.

Her plain white tee was torn around the neckline and her knuckles were also a harsh red.

“Oh my god..what the hell? That bastard did this to you, didn’t he?” Stephanie fumed.   
  
“I swear to god I will fucking kill him. I would do it if you asked me.” She puffed out, balling up her small fists.

Billie stared at her blankly, shaking her head in defeat. “Don’t worry ‘bout it baby. Just let me crash here for a coupla days til he cools off?” She asked.

”Of course, I’ll make you some tea. Wait for me in my room, I’ll be up there soon.” Stephanie kissed her on the cheek, letting them both inside.   
  
Billie went straight up to Stephanie’s room, shutting the door softly. She was surprised to see a mountain of her borrowed clothing made into a sort of nest on Stephanie’s bed.

There were Polaroids and carnival pictures of them plastered all over the walls along with other mementos that Stephanie must’ve been keeping.

Small things like gum wrappers or dandelions that Billie picked for her because “they matched her bubbly ass personality.” 

Billie already knew she was in love with Stephanie, but it scared her to know that Stephanie probably loved her back.

The last time Billie was in love, it started off like any other teenage romance. But then things started getting weird, not even just _regular_ weird.

Billie came home one day from basketball practice to find her girlfriend mouth-fucking her dad right on the couch.   
  
She couldn’t even have a proper reaction at first; she dropped all of her stuff just staring at the scene before her. She blacked out and half a year of being hospitalized and an expulsion from school later, they were moving to Hawkins.

Stephanie cried when Billie told her that story for the first time. She hugged her tightly, rubbing her curls softly.   
  


“What happened to her?” Stephanie asked curiously.

”Honestly I dunno, Steph. I think I attacked her really badly or I might’ve even killed her. The old man pretends like it never happened so I jus’ try not to think about it. It still gives me headaches from time to time though.” Billie explained.

Stephanie cried even harder, not because Billie may have killed someone, but because she ached knowing how it felt to be betrayed by someone you thought loved you.

Billie sat softly on Stephanie’s bed, kicking off her shoes and socks and laying face down on one of her soft pillows.

She inhaled the warm vanilla-and-honey scent that clung to the pillow cases and sheets, hugging one of the pillows close.

After a few minutes, Stephanie came into her room with two cups of tea which she placed gently on her vanity.

Billie stared up at the sleepy girl standing above her, giving her a half-crooked smile. Stephanie yawned, taking a sip from one of the mugs and handing the other to Billie.

She sat up, taking the cup from Stephanie’s warm hands and chugging the hot tea as if she were dying of thirst.

Stephanie giggled, grabbing the now-empty cup and setting both back on the vanity.

She flopped on her bed beside Billie, wrapping her arms around her and squishing the pillow between them.

Stephanie bumped their foreheads together softly, sighing.

”You could stay here forever and I wouldn’t mind. You’re like, my everything right now besides Robin. But you know her gay ass has been ditching me to be with her new girlfriend all the time. I’m happy for her though, Heather is really nice.” Stephanie smiled, pressing her face into the pillow.

She was suddenly startled by the sound of sniffling and muffled sobs coming from the other side of the pillow.

She never thought she’d see the day where Billie cried in front of her. But when she carefully pushed the pillow out of the way, Billie broke into a full-on sob.

She pulled Stephanie close so that their bodies were pressed right up against each other. She let out another wrecked sob into Stephanie’s chest, her entire body shaking.

Billie tried her hardest to stop crying but the more she tried to suppress her cries, the more intensely they’d come out.

She eventually just gave up, letting herself cry until her head throbbed and she wanted to truly die.

She never wanted Stephanie to see her like this, but it was too late. Being vulnerable was really the worst, especially in front of someone you wanted to be strong for.

“I’m such a mess Steph. My dad beats the fuck outta me so in return I beat the fuck outta other people. My little brother hates me and I feel like shit because I’ve always wanted a younger sibling but now that I have one I can’t even treat him nicely. I’m so tired Steph, I don’t know how much longer I can do this for.” Billie let out another cracked sob after her small rant, squeezing Stephanie even tighter.

Billie had tried to kill herself before, so these feelings weren’t new to her. When the incident happened, she tried to cut her wrists and bleed out but Max found her in time and took her to a hospital.

From that alone she was diagnosed with major depressive disorder and bipolar disorder, along with anxiety and an attachment disorder.

Billie had kept all of this hidden from practically everyone except for Max, she ended up shutting out because of shame.

She didn’t want people to see her as a weakling anymore so she became a bitch.

She was tired of being a bitch _all the time._ She liked being with Stephanie because she could be soft and warm with her without being looked at differently.

But she still had that lingering fear; that fear that Stephanie would grow tired of her and want someone more exciting than her.

Billie’s head throbbed again angrily, causing her to groan uncomfortably and cradle her head.

After a few minutes of silence, Stephanie felt like she needed to confirm something.

”Billie, do you love me?” Stephanie asked softly.

Billie let out a small gasp, anxiously glancing up to meet Stephanie’s awaiting stare.

There was no malice or evilness behind her look, just wonder and yearning.

If this ended poorly, Billie vowed to really end it this time.

”Yeah Steph, I do.” She replied calmly.

”Cool. Guess that means we’re in love then.” Stephanie grinned.

She kissed away new tears that flowed out of Billie’s ocean-blue eyes, holding their bodies close together.

”We’ve got school tomorrow. Let’s sleep, love.” Stephanie whispered.

”Okay.” Billie replied, nodding her head drowsily.

Stephanie smiled.

”My love.”


	4. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

Sorry everyone but there will be a bit of a delay with new chapters as I am in the hospital and will be unable to write :(.


End file.
